pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thumb
Thumb & Thumber is the fifteenth episode of Season 3. Summary When Boz sets out to help Boomer make his childhood dream of becoming a professional athlete come true, Boomer believes he's a natural at the dangerous island sport of Thumb War. With a chance to become a pro thumb warrior, Boomer wagers The Castle and loses, only to find he's been conned by a Dark Side crook. Plot Boomer shows Boz his "Boomer throw" charged by his King Ring. When he uses it, he nearly wrecks the room. He finds that his shirt that was signed by Alphonso Braque was almost destroyed. He remembers when he had a dream of being a pro athlete. Boz helps Boomer find his sport by going to Tom Thumb's sport store. They later return with all the equipment ruined, demanding a refund. Boz and Boomer fight over the money. Tom Thumb suggests they have a thumb war, to which Boomer wins. Tom invites Boomer to a thumb war tournament and Boomer accepts. Mikayla finds out about the tournament and demands that Boomer quits. She reveals that she was the captain of her varsity team, and says it is dangerous. Later, Boomer sneaks out of The Castle and leaves Boz a note telling him that he left. Boz finds him in the arena defeating an opponent. After Tom Thumb finishes talking with a thumb war manager, he tells them if he wins the next match he will be on the pro thumb war league. Boomer makes a bet with him, saying if Tom wins he recieves The Castle. Tom wins and kicks them out. Mikayla later informs the kings that Tom Thumb is a Dark Side crook looking for the Bat Medallion. The kings are forced to live with Lanny, when they get an idea to win the castle back. They enter The Castle with Lanny's secret entrance, but get caught by Tom's men. They later challenge him to rematch to win The Castle back in exchange for the code to open the vault. Boomer and Boz later figure out how to win when Mikayla enters as a stranger and gives them an idea. Boomer chooses Mikayla to fight in his place and she wins every round of thumb war. Tom enters and almost beats her until his thumb swords get stuck on the door and she defeats him at thumb war. Boomer later takes the credit for Mikayla's victory and gets carried off to victory. Later Mikayla closes Lanny's tunnel saying it is too dangerous. Lanny and his men try to attack when he gets knocked out from the cement blocking his way. Cast Main Cast *Doc Shaw as Boomer *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla *Adam Hicks as Boz Guest Cast *Cooper Barnes as Tom Thumb Absent Cast *Geno Segers as Mason Quotes Videos Gallery Pair-of-kings-nov-5.jpeg Trivia *In the battle between Tom and Mikayla, Mikayla at one point moves so fast that she's a blur. *Thumb and Thumber is a parody of the 1994 movie "Dumb and Dumber" *Boomer breaks the fourth wall in this episode. *The person Boomer fought in the last round of the Thumb War Tournament, Albus Thumbledore, is a parody of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Harry Potter line of novels by J. K. Rowling. *Cooper Barnes portrayed Ray Manchester/Captain Man in the Nickelodeon show Henry Danger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3